


Dilemma

by Devil_Starfire



Series: An Overactive Imagination [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Starfire/pseuds/Devil_Starfire
Summary: Ishida Yukio tries to figure out her feelings for her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki. Unfortunately, her brain doesn't co-operate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourpocketmonsterhoyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourpocketmonsterhoyeah/gifts).



> The OC (Original Character) will be named Ishida Yukio. 
> 
> Even though the one shots are a part of a series, it is more like a story. Its better to read the whole thing, if you wanna. :) 
> 
> Aomine Daiki x Ishida Yukio

I sighed, plopping onto the ground.

_Is this a curse? Am I going crazy?_

I groaned, slinging my arm around my eyes, shielding my eyes from the glare of the sunlight. I have known him for years. We have been on good terms. You can even say we are as close as he is with Momoi or maybe, closer? Hell, we have even slept on the same bed! Thou, I need to stress on the point that that happened when we were kids. So, what is all these new feelings plaguing me recently? I can not see him and not have indecent thoughts. No matter how innocent he talks, I end up making it sound dirty. No matter how unintentional his touches, I make them mean something more. Any and every gesture of his, makes my mind make up a million different scenarios; each more smuttier than the last. Every time he talks, I can't help but wonder how it would sound like to hear him moan.

It's not uncommon for students to lie on the school field in autumn or spring, basking in nature's gentle rays. However, it does pipe one's curiosity seeing a student on the field in a cold winter's morning with only gym clothes on. All thoughts of approaching said student disappears when you see them thrashing about in the ground at random moments.

"You look constipated." A gruff voice sounded somewhere above me. I only hummed in reply, not bothering to answer the familiar voice as I felt a shiver run down my spine and heat in my loins. I shivered lightly. He mistook my immoral desires as my body heat regulation feedback finally kicking into action. "See, you are shivering. Put this on before you catch a cold." I felt a thud on my face and I managed to choke out a cry of annoyance. The first thing that hit me was the smell of the jacket. It wasn't too strong like a cologne, where you could whiff it from a distance. This was mild. Something you could only detect if you were standing close to him.

**Or when he hugs you from the back, hands sliding down-**

_Shut up brain!_

I inhaled deeply, still refusing to move a muscle. It smelt mainly of sweat and deodorant. It wasn't sickeningly sweet, more like darkly sweet. _Like hot chocolate being poured into a bowl of citrus fruit._ And it had a soft but sharp pang of spice. Something refreshing. It was the perfect epitome of _him_. Enough to make me let off a throaty sigh. "Are you okay?" He sounded concerned. I just nodded and said, "So you are using Axe Gold? I thought you didn't like it when I bought it for you?" "I don't. But it beats buying a new one any day. Anyway, how do you know? You have been avoiding me lately. It's a miracle I even found you out here today." "I have a nose and I can smell, moron. And I'm not avoiding you, I'm just busy lately." I mumbled and pulled the sweater off my face and looked up. This is what I was greeted with :

 

 

"Anyway, I'm glad I saw you today. Miss hanging out with you. Wanna play basket with me later? Promise to go easy on you." He said with a smile.

Externally, I had a mask of cold indifference, internally, I die.

And it didn't help that in my head, all I could see was :

 

"Ah, sure. Basket sounds great." I replied, a tint of red coloring my cheeks. He grinned and pulled me up. "Your face is flushed. You feeling feverish?" He asked, draping the jacket over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I doubt my heart would survive any longer if he keeps doing stupid things like this. "I'm fine." Was my curt reply.

**I would have preferred bumping into him and the both of us toppling over. Feeling every inch of his muscles against my body would be delicious-**

_Seriously, shut up brain!_

_Fuck you, overactive imagination._

_Damn you, Aomine Daiki._

 

**Author's Note:**

> More than anyone else, I love Aomine Daiki and will feature more one shots about him than the other members. 
> 
> This is my first time writing fan fictions in general. Hopefully I can fully capture the personality of the boys.
> 
> Also, my first time handling an account on Ao3, thus forgive me if the tags are incomplete or you find any technical mistakes.


End file.
